The Coven
by BloodHoarder
Summary: Mysterious Killings, contemptous villagers, Will Naruto be able to solve the murders that plague the town of Whisper's Echoings? Vampire, SasuNaru, rated M for future chapters. Yaoi, and I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The oppressive shadows curtained the dirt path, as I stumbled to find my footing. The moon hung like a fine double edged blade bleakly staring out at the world, it's light dulled with age. It's glorious rays, never once penetrating the darkness that surrounded me. Fool that I was, I chose to travel at night to a place I'd never seen in my life. Searching for a clue to the gruesome murders that plagues the poor little village Whisper's Echoing. I knew, I should have been more prepared for the journey, but being the somewhat impulsive being that I am, I haphazardously began this accursed journey. All in the sake of appeasing my vivid curiosity.

The open fields did nothing to alleviate my uneasiness. Instead it served it's purpose in proclaiming that I could not hide, if I were wont to. The silver glass glared at me, swaying omniously in the cool breeze. I could feel my heart hitch in agitation. I hurried my stumbling pace, hoping to reach the gates quickly, before something unimaginable happened to me. This could be my over active imagination at hand, still, never safer than sorry, as a dear friend would offtimes remind me.

Searching the horizon, I saw in the near distance the wooden gates, praising whatever God, had given me for such good luck. Speeding up, I could almost feel the darkness begin to shroud me. My quickened breaths and the echo's of my feet on the path were the only noises that reverberated in the still darkness of the night. Running now from whatever heathen montrosity that sought me, I reached the gates, never once hesitating to raise ruckus. Beating ferociously on the door, I heard the gates small window open as a man looked upon my somewhat terrified form.

"Who goes there in the middle of the night. A fool I should think." Rasped out the man as he stared intensely at my being.

"Aye a fool I may be, but a hungry and tired fool at that." I replied my hand ruffling through my silken blonde locks, my tired azure eyes sagging in bone deep weariness, just wanting to be in the safe sound walls of the village, before the dark decided my being was unnecessary.

"A name first, so that when you do enter here, I can carve it on your gravestone, because no doubt, you've come to figure out the murders...eh?"

"What an astute man you are." I jovially told the man, I could really care less about his attitude, but then again, I wanted inside, did I not? "Naruto Uzumaki." I relented.

"Well, come in. And let's not try anything stupid, we don't need more of your kind, screwing up what little peace we do have here, understand?" The man commanded me. As if I wanted to be here in the first place, I think not, but didn't they say curiosity killed the cat? I'm sure there is something along the lines that dear, dear satisfaction brought it back right? Either way, I was here, and unlike the poor bloody fools before me, I would catch the terroizer that plagued this place.

Doors creaking in protest, I was finally allowed in, leaving behind, and I am ashamed to admit how scared I was of it, the cruel darkness of the night.

"You'll find a tavern with a few rooms to rent above the bar. Just walk straight down the lane and turn to your left about halfway there. LIke I said before, nothing stupid." The man turned his back to me, before shuttting the gate doors. Relieved that he had actually given me a room, I pressed on in my ill-fated journey, reaching the Shamed Maiden tavern in record time.

Going through the doors, I walked quietly over to the bar, noticing the contemptous looks from the villagers. How cliche. Hate what they fear and do not understand. Looking at the friendly face of the bartender, what a relief, I asked for a spare room, one for which I would gladly pay for.

"No need to pay. You'll likely not make it through the night." I take back what I said, he was rude and obnoxious.

"You have a room though?" I again repeated my question.

"Yes, take the stairs on the second landing head to the third room down. There should be a free room there." Mocked the obtrusive bartender.

"Thank you...?" I asked. I really wasn't in the mood for his conversation or company, for that matter, anymore.

"Call me Chouji, oh, and if you make it through the night, I'll give you the room free for as long as you're here, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." He chuckled out.

Really, the man was quite rude, but I believe he had a basis for believing that I would not survive for a reason. Trudging slowly up the stairs I made it to my room, surprised when I opened the door, to find a rather cozy room. Against one wall, lay the fireplace, infront of it, sat an armchair, while on the otherside lay an armoire and a nice sized bed. Hmm...my luck didn't seem to bad at the moment. I was in for a very rude awakening.

Stripping to my undergarments, I lay down, letting my erstwhile eyes fall under heavy lids, sleep claiming my easily this night.

What seemed like hours, I awoke to soft whisperings.

"Hm...this is their sacrifice. A little on the scrawny side, don't you think?" Was tauntingly whispered.

"Aye, but so very, very pretty. I think the Coven, will like him." Answered another.

"We shall see, here, before he wakes up, grab him." Commanded the first voice. Right as the other reached for my body, I let my force be known.

Jumping quickly, I called upon my...strength, casting a very strong telepathic force to crawl over the two, luckily for me, they had no clue what had hit them, before knocking them unconscious. Fool that I was, I thought there was only two in the room, so I didn't expect the blow from behind. Before losing consciousness, I heard a voice say,

"I think the Master, will like this one."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I awoke once again, this time with a palpable throbbing in my head. Opening my eyes groggily, I took in the unfamilar surroundings. I was in sumptuous chambers. The room was spacious, with fine deep red wallpaper, thick luxuriant once again red carpet, surrounding by cherrywood furniture, and on a bed most would give a leg and an arm for. It was large canopied in red silk, matching red bedclothes, and an intricate designed headboard, with a family emblem resembling a fan, and the motto _What I have, I hold, _sprawled across it's frame. I was unsure of where I was, or how I got there..until, it came crashing back to me. Whisper's Echoing, despicable villagers, and two persons, no make that three persons in a room, attempting to kidnap me. Looks like the succeeded.

My head hurt like the dickens, but it paled to the immediate thought that I had to escape before whoever came in to look at me. I must have spent to many minutes in contemplation because the door opened up to reveal a rosette haired, emerald eyed woman staring bitterly at my person.

"Who...who are you?" I croaked out. Usually I spoke with utter confidence, but it seems to have failed me.

"Sakura, I'll be taking care of you at the moment. When we've made sure you have no signifcant damage, I'm going to dress you to meet the Master. We mustn't make him wait, or else, I'm sure you'll suffer horrific consequences, not tha I care." She bit out, stridng grimly to the side of the bed.

If I had any strength in my weakened body, I would have used the supernatural powers gifted to me. She seemed to know what I was thinking because, she suddenly gave me a malevolent smirk.

"Oh...plan on doing anything? I guess not, seeing as how we forced a nice little drug in your system. You won't be pulling anything out on us, knowing what we do now. You sure did surprise Kiba and Shikamaru, though. I'll give you that. Thank goodness we had Gaara there or our mission would have failed and we would have had to kill a few more villagers than necessary. I doubt you would want that on your conscious...hmmm...?" She laughed harshly at me.

I was infuriated by this chit...How dare she condenscend me? I raised my eyes in helpless anger as she knelt down and methodically if not a bit roughly examined my body. The bruise on my head had already healed. Never was I more glad to be born with witchry that was passed down in my family's bloodline.

"A bit on the girly side aren't you?" She once again mocked me.

I glared defiantly. I knew my body was rather slender and at the same curvaceous for a man. I delicate bones, and fragile features. My eyes hung like luminous orbs of sapphire, shaped by lush dark eyelashes. My cheeks where highlighted by my three scars on each cheek, giving me the appearance of an animal, with the whisker like marks. My nose was small and pert, upturned unfortunately, like a pixie. I had endured endless torment in my childhood over that one, and lastly my lips, plump ripe and slightly pouting.

"I think the Master will like you too much, indeed." She scathingly, and was that a hint of jealously?, informed me. Gracefully leaning up she rose to up, moving till she reached the closet pulling out...was that a silk black kimono?...It seems it was, it was rather short at that. Along with it came a silk...and wouldn't you know it, a red obi.

Smiling maniacally and with brute force, Sakura as she had identified herself, began to dress me.

"You know I'm male right?" I asked, I was still perplexed as to why she was dressing me in a kimono, one that only reached the tips of my pale smooth thighs. My only response was a grunt, as she forced the obi into place. Giving a perfunctory inventory of my body, she declared in a sickly sweet voice, that I was ready for the infamous meeting.

I, at this point, was too peeved to be properly scared. Foolish now as I think about it. If I had more fear, maybe the uncoming events would have been a bit more endurable. She helped me up, not ouf of nicety, but more out of necessity, as I stumbled out of bed and walked in a weaving manner. The drug was still effective. I couldn't use my talents. Damn, this was not a good situation to be in. I followed her in my weaving fashion, going through many corridors and hallways, through doors, completely obliterating my sense of direction. We stopped finally at a huge oaken door, once again the motto and emblem adorning it's surface.

Knocking thrice times, awaiting the signal to enter, we waited. Finally the door was swung open, and we continued our journey into a cavernous room. It was simply put, quite large. It's walls were covered in the same wallpaper as the chamber I had woken up in, it's carpet was the same, furniture practically the same. Only difference this room had a large chair sat at a further wall, with many other chairs aligning the adjacent partitions of the room. Also, where my room had been practically empty, this one was filled with...people?...to the brim.

Dragging me to the center of the room, the buzz of chatter died down to a deadly electric filled silence. All eyes seemed to have convulged to one area. Being the recipient of so many stares, I was, by a little degree, getting highly unnerved.

"I see you have brought him. Excellent, you may be seated Sakura." Smoothed out a husky dark voice. It's tones dulcet and melodious to the ears. My eyes traveled forward until it met the slowly approaching figure.

To put it bluntly, the man who stood before me was the most perfect replica of what Adonis should have looked like. I was enthralled by his pale luscious looks. He had long midnight hair framing a pale ivory face, which had prominent cheekbones, a long aquilline nose, red ruby lips, and dark, deeply dark, opaque obsidian eyes. His body was long and quite muscular, several heads taller than my 192 centimeters. I was green with envy, but still peeved.

"My, he is quite breathtaking. You were right Shikamaru." He chuckled out darkly.

I found my voice, maybe I should have lost it completely, but I hadn't. Oh now, how I wish I did. "Who the hell are you, and what the hell am I doing here?" I blurted out. Quite frankly, I was tired of these weird freakish people and this damn village.

"Oooh, a feisty one...Hmm...I'll have to break him of that." The man replied tapping his long slender finger against his chin. Break me? As in tame me? What the hell was going on? He continued in this vein, "My dear, dear, Naruto, you are in no position to make demands. As it is, you belong to me now."

The hell I do. "The hell i do." Damn me, I shouldn't have said that. The man before me eye's flashed dangerously as he inched forward. I was rather aware of the silence that plagued the room, and the inhabitants in it. The raven, slapped me hard across my face, only fanning the emotion commonly referred to as...rage.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" I croaked out, my hand cradling my abused cheek. "You'll pay richly for that...I promise." I hissed out, even more enraged when he laughed at my threat.

"I'm seriously doubting that. Take this fool to my chambers immediately. Enjoy the rest of your night, my lovely subordinates. I vouch, I'll enjoy mine." He promised. The room erupted with lewd laughter and taunts. Just what the hell was he talking about.

I was soon to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I cringed as the malicious laughter of those around us reverberated off the walls. The man in front of me, watched me intensely, observing my unflattering disdain at the echoing laughter. Crimson eyes took in my unmanning outfit, my pale smooth skin (unfortunately for myself, I must say I resemble and have the body any pubescent teenaged girl could ever want.) revealed by the lack of the kimono, my, I assume at the time startled blue eyes, the whisker marks on my cheeks, probably more pronounced in my horror, and my pale long silky blonde hair. His eyes gleamed unnaturally, not that the crimson eyes were natural in the first place, but still yet, they gave my being an unholy and unrecognized look. His thin pale pink lips quirked in a smirking manner, and If I had any strength at all, I probably would have charged at him, for his clear impudent amusement.

"Hn...you've got fire don't you. Your blazing eyes are quite breathtaking in anger. I shall very soon see how they sparkle when I take you repeatedly, and then feed off your unworthy carcass. It shall prove enjoyable no doubt. " He smoothly let slip from between those pink lips.

Take me? What the devil does he mean by that? Hasn't he already got me? I was utterly confused by this man's promises. Vaguely did I recall that he just suggested that he was going to feed on my...unworthy carcass, was it?...Cannibals?...That's what is plaguing the village? My mind could not comprehend the implications this man so fervently tossed out. Completely flabbergasted I was by the way this man's and his...dare I say people, were acting. First, the two who kidnapped me, second that pink haired witch who dressed me like some common day trollop, and thirdly the man who stood before me in all his wretched malevolence.

"Bring the boy to my room. I'll join him shortly." He commanded one of the men who had crept up behind me unnoticed until the raven had spoken.

"Aye sir. It is as you wish." Roughly was I yanked out of the room, and once again out into the maze like passages. I could not remeber if we turned right or left, up or down so winding were the hallways upon which we traveled. Finally we stopped before large ornamented doors. Pressing one upon aging hinges, the left door swung open, creaking out it's prolonged reluctance. I was once again submerged in a room shrouded with crimson. What was it with these people and their preoccupation with the color red?...Needless to say, I never got to voice my question to one of the men who had led me here.

"Get on the bed and don't move, or try something stupid. Understand? We're right outside the door, so don't try escaping either." Was the clipped commands of, if I can recall correctly, the one named Kiba. I did as demanded. Or appeared to. Once the two left the room, I looked for anything that might help me in any way, shape, or form. I was desperate to get out. Luckily I thought before doing something entirely in haste. Make sure not to upset anything, was running rampant through my brains. Searching through drawers, closets, I found nothing. But I did happen to pick up a letter opener, just in case.

In resignation I sat back on the bed. My body could not keep up with my brain as it formulated unheard of plans or anything for that matter that would get me out of this desperate situation. My eyes closed in submission to the ever present thought of sleep. How it prevailed over me at a time I could have used to get out of there.

I was awoken once again, this time, by a noise not to far from where I was sleeping. Opening my eyes groggily, I came face to face with crimson eyes. Immediately knowing who it was I sat up quickly. Taking in the fact that his eyes were trailing over my body. Looking down, I saw why. It seems my kimono had falllen open, the obi having come undone during my restless nap as I twisted and turned, trying to escape a raven haired fiend in my dreams. Quickly grabbing together the two gapping pieces I brought them to my body. Or tried to. Pale ivory hands reached out and jerked my hands apart, the kimono once again fluttering open, baring my skin to lascivious crimson eyes. In a panic I tried to struggle, but this caused the man holding me to laugh in sardonic amusement. Trying to struggle against this man and his unholy strength, was trying to move a statue made of iron by oneself. Defeated I pressed myself as far away as I could.

"I was right in assuming you were a spitfire, wasn't I?" Sasuke, for I recalled his name from earlier, asked me.

My answer naturally was to spit in his face, which I gather, was not a wise thing to do, if his suddenly deathly like glare was any indication. He released one of my hands, and before I could do anything, smacked me once again, hard in the face.

"Hn...I think I shall break you before I kill you." His eyes promised me, a much worse fate than death.

"Just you try it...Once this drug escapes my system, Hell will know no fury like an Uzumaki pissed. I vouch you couldn't take me then." I was desperate to get this man away from me, in my haste I failed to release that this man was laughing loudly at my prediction.

"Hn...we shall see. Until then, you're mine." He proclaimed harshly as he grabbed me and pressed me against the bed. Roughly pulling at the useless kimono, prying it from my skin in his craze to bare all of my skin.

"What...are...you doing?" I asked nervously as I tried to recover my fading modesty by trying to keep the clothing he so effortlessly tore from my clutches to cover my body.

"And innocent too? My, my today must be my lucky day for sure." He seemed to enjoy my question and his deduction. I hadn't the foggiest notion about what he was going on about, all I knew was it did not bode well for me.

Finally I lay bare before him, like a sacrifce laid temptingly on a pagan altar. His breathing seemed to accelerate unevenly, but he quickly subdued it. I on the other hand was shaking in fear, but I chose to show him my obvious deviance. I did not enjoy the way he was staring at my body. It gave me nervous butterflies in my stomach. In one long sinuous movement, he dropped whatever clothing he had been wearing unto the luscious carpeted floor.

I could only look on in horror when he joined me on the bed. Crawling until he was on top of me, straddling my hips. Then did I notice that his groin was swollen and enlarged, standing proudly up from his hips. I was jerked back into awareness as he pinned my floundering hands up above my head, stretching my body to his will. Harshly he caressed my body over and over, molesting and torturing my sensitive skin, marring it's smooth perfection. To add insult upon his ministrations, my body began to enjoy the pain he inflicted upon it. I began to crave the rough caress of his fingers as they twisted my nipples between their long digits. He seemed to enjoy my body's reaction to his touch. I glared deviantly up at him. I was unwilling to lose his little mind game, one I had no idea of the outcome or the rules.

Yanking the ribbon that held my hair up, he quickly tied my hands together, oh the indignity of it!

"I think you like this Naruto." He in a seductive voice whispered in my ear, sending riveting shivers down my tingling spine. I shook my head, for who in their right mind would enjoy the crude attention from one of the same sex? Surely not I? Chuckling at my denial he grabbed my hair and pulled hard, making my head arch back until my throat was completely laid open. Dragging his smooth tongue against it's contours, I felt him whispering against my skin.

"You taste magnificent." Suddenly I felt a hot rod laid against the two globes of my bottom. Sliding up and down smoothly between their luscious handfuls. In vain I sought retreat from it's silky heat. By now, I had a very vague but general idea as to what this man wanted. Being a former priests, they referred to it as a heathen object of lust, one that we should always deny. Sasuke quickly manuevered my body to where, I was supporting my self on my knees, with my head laying flat against the silky pillow in front of me. Spreading the cheeks of my bottom, I was greeted my a strong sense of distress, when the hot red of silky heat was placed at an entrance that should never be entered by anything. I shrieked in horrified anger as i once again sought retreat from it. Grabbing my hips in a hard grip, Sasuke pulled me back, and entered me in one single thrust.

It hurt. Like nothing I had ever imagined. My insides were ripping and tearing as he began to pound and thrust inside of me. Tears fell freely from my eyes as I cried out in agony. My answer was a harsh chuckle as he moved even faster inside of me. Thrusting, thrusting, thrusting, was his mantra as he continued to abuse my insides. Suddenly he stopped. Thinking my torture was over, I fell into a relaxed state, the burning in my backside throbbing and pulsating, the cylindral heat still pressed tightly inside me. A hand snaked around my hips and down to my genitals. That same hand caressed my semi-hard member until it stood fully awake. Soon my hips began to move of their own accord, pushing themselves against the pain/pleasure of having his heat inside me. After that, my screams could be heard richocheting off the walls as I began to climb a pinnacle of desire, that of which I was feeling for the first time.

He began to thrust in time with the pumping of his hand, the other hand gripping me tightly around the hips. Suddenly the tip of the heat hit a nerve that had me screaming in exstacy as a bright white flashed across my eyes. I gave up all control of my body as he pounded harder and harder, hitting that nerve every time he thrusted into me. Suddenly I felt the pressure that had coiled itself in my stomach, wind tighter, before erupting all over the blankets and Sasuke's hand, all the while the hand that had been ejaculated on was still moving up and down quckly bringing me to a second eruption of my seeds. Pounding harder than before, I felt him harden and then erupt inside of me in great bursts of hot molten liquid. I shrank down in utter exhaustion, tears trickling from my eyes at my shameful behaviour. The merciful God would not forgive this transgression easily.

I felt the raven sink down beside me, he seemed to purr in contentment like a well fed cat. "Hn...I don't think I'm finished with you yet. You responded to my touch better than any before you has ever done. That might be a good thing for you." Laughing cynically, he placed me in the cradle of his arms." You are mine for eternity. Think of it this way, if I tire of you, you shall be released from this, if I don't that means you get to live longer."

I burned at the declaration that I was his, but also was I thankful to still be alive. I drifted off to sleep, hoping tomorrow would bring an avenue of escape right to me.


End file.
